(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a PVC ornamental article having effects of imitated materials, and in particular to a method of fabricating a PVC ornamental article which looks like one made of stone, wood, glass, ceramic, paper, fabric and/or cast iron and which is hard in physical property.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The Conventional method of fabricating ornamental articles is by injection molding which is a manufacturing process for form objects, as of plastic or metal, by heating the molding material until being in a fluid state and injecting it under a high pressure into a mold. Then, the fabricated article is then processed with a coloration step or assembled with other decorations to achieve an attractive ornamental article.
Another conventional fabricating method is achieved by the following procedures: melting a resin material under a high temperature; filling the melted resin into a mold which is integrally made of copper to remove the air bubbles; allowing the melted resin to naturally flow into the mold, or utilizing centrifugal forces to make the melted resin rapidly flow in the mold thereby forming an article with a resinous surface and therefore making it possible to form ornamental articles of various shapes.
However, according to the above conventional methods, only the surface of the plastic article appears to be made of a particular material by a coloring step, but after a certain period of time or having been cleaned by washing, the article will be faded in color. Furthermore, when subject to impact, such an article will easily damaged, making it unable to be used any longer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of fabricating a PVC ornamental article which looks like one made of stone, wood, glass, ceramic, poly, paper, cloth or cast iron and which is hard in physical property.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a method of fabricating PVC ornamental articles which appear to be made of various materials and hard in physical property thus preventing them from breaking when subject to impact.
According to the present invention, the method of fabricating a PVC ornamental article having effects of imitated materials includes the steps of: (a) mold casting: making a prototype of a desired ornamental article, exploding the prototype into a plurality of blank elements, coating the blank elements with silicone to form hollow silicone molds, injecting a wax material into the hollow silicone molds to obtain a wax object, taking out the wax object for trimming and electroplating the wax object, and melting the wax object to obtain a mold; (b) blank formation: adding colorants into PVC plastic material and mixing the colorants to obtain desired colors, injecting the PVC plastic material into the mold, utilizing centrifugal force to affix the PVC plastic material onto an inner wall of the mold, and removing molded PVC from the mold to form a blank by force before the molded PVC dries, filling a filler into the blank to increase hardness; and (c) assembly: assembling blanks together and joining the blanks with other decorations to obtain a PVC ornamental article.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.